


Reciprocation

by gaymingtrash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and the Inquisitor share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocation

“Inquisitor?” Dorian said from the doorway.

“You don’t have to be so formal, Dorian. After all we’ve been through, you could just call me by my name.” The inquisitor replied.

“But I so _like_ the way you inquisit,” Dorian said, slyly.

“Dorian, please.” The inquisitor said.

“How about _amatus_ , then?” Dorian suggested, grinning.

“I’ll cope. Though what you have against using my name I will truly never understand,” the inquisitor huffed.

“Come here,” Dorian said, stepping towards him and cupping his lover’s face in his hands.

They shared a kiss, sweet and gentle, and the inquisitor felt himself moving his body closer to Dorian’s until they were touching. He craved contact – he was easy with his affection, and he only wanted for reciprocation. Falling in love with Dorian had been like a dream – now he had someone to wake up beside in the morning.

Dorian always made a show of nudging at the inquisitor when he had fallen asleep on his chest, but secretly it made him feel special how safe he must feel with him. Moments of safety were few and far between, with the threats of Corypheus, the venatori and the red Templars, but their times together were like sanctuary for both of them.

They stayed close for a while, touching foreheads post-kiss, looking into each other’s eyes, before Dorian let out a chuckle.

“You’re a hopeless romantic, you,” he said, affectionately.

“You love it,” teased the inquisitor.

“I do,” Dorian replied, plainly.


End file.
